A cryopump is a vacuum pump that captures and pumps gas molecules by condensing or adsorbing molecules on a cryopanel cooled to an extremely low temperature. A cryopump is generally used to achieve a clean vacuum environment required in a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a cryopump in which a thin film made of a fluorine-based resin or another resin is formed on the outer surfaces of the baffle and other member to be housed in the pump case of the cryopump.